Eímear Noone
Eímear Noone (born in Kilconnell, County Galway)[https://extra.ie/2020/01/25/news/irish-news/irish-eimear-noone-oscars-orchestra Irish conductor Eimear Noone becomes the first-ever woman to lead the Oscars orchestra] at Extra.ie, 25 Jan 2020 4 Feb 2020 is an Irish conductor and composer, best known for her award-winning work on video game music. She has conducted the Philadelphia Orchestra, the Royal Philharmonic, l’Orchestre symphonique de Bretagne, the Sydney Symphony, the Danish National Symphony Orchestra, and several other national orchestras. Noone was the first woman to conduct at the Oscars on February 9, 2020, leading the orchestra in excerpts from the five nominated film scores. Noone was also the first woman to conduct at the National Concert Hall in Dublin, Ireland. A documentary about the life of Eimear Noone is currently in production by Krenshaw Films. Early life Originally from Kilconnell, Noone is a graduate of Trinity College, Dublin who has taught conducting for UCLA Extension, Columbia College Chicago, the Society of Composers and Lyricists, and the LA Conducting Salon at the LA Ballet School. Noone co-founded the Dublin City Concert Orchestra and is co-creator of the Dublin International Game Music Festival. Work Noone's composing and conducting work includes 26 film and video game titles, including notable Blizzard Entertainment titles Overwatch (2016), Hearthstone (2014), Diablo III (2012), Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010), and World of Warcraft (2004) and its expansions., as well as The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Special Orchestra CD included with The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and the following Symphony of the Goddesses Tour. As a part of the 25th Anniversary celebration of the Legend of Zelda Series, Eímear Noone's conducting was filmed as the first three-dimensional footage of a symphony orchestra for the Nintendo 3DS. Noone has helped bring to life BASE Hologram's new show, The Maria Callas Hologram Tour. Featuring conducting by Eimear Noone and a hologram of the iconic soprano and live, synced, classical music to match the singers performance. In 2016 she worked with Tommy Tallerico, conducting the Video Games Live concert. In 2019 she took over from Jessica Curry as the presenter of the Classic FM show High Score, which features orchestral arrangements of video games music. https://www.classicfm.com/music-news/composer-eimear-noone-hosts-high-score/ In 2020, she became the first female conductor to ever perform at the Academy Awards. Awards and nominations Eímear Noone's score for "World of WarCraft: Warlords of Draenor" received the "Hollywood Music in Media Award" in 2014 for "Best Video Game Score", and was nominated for five "Annual game Music Awards 2014". References External links * Malach Angel Messenger, for World of Warcraft, Warlords of Draenor By Eimear Noone Featuring Malukah and a cast of thousands. * "Skyrim" conducted by Eimear Noone, Monterrey, Mexico, April 5, 2014 * Eimear Noone Conducts the Danish National Symphony - "Gaming in Symphony." Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Women conductors (music) Category:Irish conductors (music) Category:Alumni of Trinity College Dublin Category:21st-century conductors (music) Category:21st-century Irish women musicians Category:21st-century Irish musicians Category:People from County Galway Category:University of California, Los Angeles faculty Category:Columbia College Chicago faculty